1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method for producing a golf club head, and more particularly to an improved method of producing a club head made of a carbon fiber composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wood-type golf club typically includes a hollow shaft with a club head attached to the lower end of the shaft. The club head typically includes a load-bearing outer shell with an integral or attached strike plate. The strike plate defines a substantially planar front surface or strike face for striking a golf ball.
A recent trend in the industry is to make the club head out of strong, yet lightweight material, such as, for example, titanium, a titanium alloy or a carbon fiber composite. Of these materials, carbon fiber composites are particularly interesting to golf club designers because it has a density that is roughly one third of the density of titanium but is almost as strong as titanium. Accordingly, carbon fiber composites are particularly suitable for very large club heads (i.e., club heads that define an internal volume greater than 400 centimeters cubed).
Despite their low density and strength, club heads that are made entirely of carbon fiber composites are generally not popular. This is due, in part, to the relatively high stiffness that is typical of carbon fiber composites. Such stiffness usually is undesirable especially in the strike plate. Moreover, carbon fiber composites are not particularly durable. Thus, composite club heads have a tendency to wear out in the areas that are subjected large amounts of wear and friction (e.g., the sole of the club head).
To overcome some of these problems, it has been suggested that the club head be made from a combination of titanium or alloy and carbon fiber composites. Specifically, it has been suggested that a club head can be formed from an outer shell made of a carbon fiber composite, which is attached to a strike plate made of a titanium or a titanium alloy. However, existing methods for manufacturing such a club have not been satisfactory. For example, one golf club manufacturer attempted to co-cure a metal strike plate with a composite outer shell. More specifically, a metal strike plate was placed in a mold along with an inflatable bladder that was surrounded by a uncured composite material. To cure the composite, the bladder was inflated to press the uncured material against the mold and the strike plate. However, fitting the strike face into mold and removing the bladder from the cured club head was difficult and time consuming.